I Want to Hold Your Hand
by Gelphie44
Summary: Elphaba confesses her true feelings for Glinda...but will Glinda reciprocate them? Songfic. Pairings: Gelphie


**Song: I Want to Hold Your Hand**

**Band: The Beatles**

* * *

Elphaba was sitting at a table in the cafeteria waiting for Glinda. The two of them had recently become best friends and everything seemed to be going perfect on the outside.

On the inside Elphaba was a nervous wreck.

She had decided that today was the day she would confess her true feelings for Glinda. No longer could she hide her feelings from the woman she loved.

A couple of minutes passed and Elphaba began to doubt herself. Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell Glinda that she loved her. Everything was still too new in their friendship. She didn't want to wreck anything.

Just as Elphaba was about to rethink her plan completely Glinda bounced into the vicinity.

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed and she took a spot directly across from the green girl.

Elphaba swooned at the mention of her name from the lips she yearned to kiss. Maybe telling her wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

"Guess what!" Glinda continued excitedly as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"What?" Elphaba tried to speak without stumbling over her words. She had been doing that a lot lately whenever she was around the blonde.

"Fiyero asked me out!" Glinda squealed and waited for a response from her roommate.

Elphaba's face immediately fell. Fiyero had beaten her to it. Glinda didn't love her and she never would.

"Isn't that exciting?" Glinda was too excited to notice her roommate's obvious crushed state.

"Very." Elphaba replied sarcastically as a million needles seemed to enter her chest.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda sighed. She wished her roommate had been happier for her. "What's wrong? You can tell me." Glinda reached over and took a hold of the green woman's hand.

Elphaba tensed and looked down at the pale flesh on top of her green hand. If she was ever going to confess her true feelings, now was the time.

"_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something." _Elphaba began to sing.

Glinda looked into Elphaba's eyes waiting for whatever the green woman had to tell her.

"_I think you'll understand. When I say that something." _Elphaba paused before gripping onto Glinda's hand tighter. "_I want to hold your hand."_

"Wait, what?" Glinda looked into Elphaba's eyes confused.

"_I want to hold your hand." _Elphaba repeated and linked their fingers together. "_I want to hold your hand." _She continued to sing.

"Elphie…I don't think this is appropriate." Glinda blushed before removing her hand from her roommates.

"_Oh, please, say to me. You'll let me be your man." _Elphaba got up on top of the table and stared down at Glinda as she continued to sing. She was started to cause quite a scene in the cafeteria.

"_And please, say to me. You'll let me hold your hand." _Elphaba reached out for Glinda to take her hand.

Glinda was blushing furiously as she looked around the cafeteria. Everyone was now looking at the two roommates.

When the blonde refused to take Elphaba's hand she continued.

"_Now let me hold your hand." _Elphaba begged Glinda to accept her invitation. _"I want to hold your hand."_

Glinda gave in and reached up for Elphaba to pull her on top of the table with her.

Elphaba smiled as she felt Glinda's hand intertwine with her own.

"_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside." _Elphaba smiled and brought Glinda's hand up to her lips before placing a soft kiss on the back of it. "_It's such a feeling. That my love…" _Elphaba trailed off as she saw Glinda hesitate at the word love.

Glinda pulled her arm back to herself and looked into Elphaba's eyes. Did the green woman really love her? She needed to know.

"Do you love me Elphie?" Glinda whispered so those around them had to strain to hear.

Elphaba smiled before a response came to mind.

"_I can't hide. I can't hide. I can't hide." _Elphaba sang the truth. She could no longer hide her feelings for Glinda. It was too much to take.

Glinda's eyes opened in surprise. Elphaba really did love her.

"Why would you choose me?" Glinda stuttered. "I'm not as smart as you." The blonde doubted herself. She could never deserve someone as smart as Elphie.

"_Yeah you, got that something." _Elphaba confirmed that it was Glinda that she wanted and no one else. "_I think you'll understand. When I say that something…" _Elphaba trailed off again.

Glinda was confused. Elphaba had admitted her love for the blonde but Glinda didn't know if she could return it. She didn't want to lead the green woman on.

"I…I have to go." Glinda panicked before jumping down from the table and running out of the door.

Elphaba's eyes teared up at the refusal she had received from Glinda. She stared as her love ran through the door.

"_I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand." _Elphaba whispered to the receding figure of the woman she loved.

When the door slammed Elphaba looked down at her hand that had once been entangled with Glinda's. What had she gotten herself into?

"_I want to hold your hand…" _Elphaba trailed off as she began to cry. Never would she get to hold the hand of the woman she loved anymore.


End file.
